1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio access system supporting a multiple radio access technology (multi-RAT), and more particularly to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving data through two or more heterogeneous networks.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a wireless communication environment supporting two or more heterogeneous networks, even if a mobile station (MS) has multi radio access technology (RAT) capability, the MS cannot simultaneously access multi-RAT networks, and thus, the MS cannot simultaneously transmit and receive data to and from two or more heterogeneous networks.
That is, an MS supporting conventional multi-RAT accesses any one RAT network based on switching, and transmits and receives data through one network. Thus, when the MS having the multi-RAT capability transmits and receives data through a predetermined network and then transmits and receives data to and from another network different from the predetermined network, transmission and reception of data to and from any one network are stopped.
Thus, conventionally, an MS having capability for supporting two or more heterogeneous networks can perform communication through different networks. However, since the MS operates based on simple switching, the MS has limited efficiency.
In addition, different networks operate independently of each other, and thus, the MS operates inefficiently in terms of overall flow management thereof.